The Legend of Ladybug
by PandaPawCosplay
Summary: In the kingdom of Hyrule, there lived a young prince Adrien, awaiting his hero, Ladybug; who hailed from the small town of Ordon as a ranch hand named Marinette. Will Ladybug be able to save Hyrule from the evil Hawkmoth?
1. Prologue

_The Triforce was the most powerful relic in the kingdom of Hyrule, created by the three goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore; so when the questionable advisor, Hawkmoth offered to guard the sacred relic, Prince Adrien was wary. In his dreams, he saw a dark future, lead by the man his father seemingly trusted, and he prayed that if the day were to come, the hero of legend would come to save their kingdom. He summoned his brother and Prince of the Twilight for his thoughts. "Adrien," he said, "If what you're predicting in your dreams is true, you must warn mother, and in turn, the people."_

 _"But what if they don't believe me? It wouldn't be the first time." he worried. If he was wrong, he would never be trusted again!_

 _Prince Felix sighed, "then keep it to yourself, but go on your own free will to search for the hero of legend. Warn them of what may be to come, so he or she will be ready if the time comes." he left for the twilight once more and left the young prince of Hyrule alone to ponder the issue alone._

 _Adrien turned to his fairy. "What should I do, Plagg?"_

 _The fairy just shrugged and yawned. "I dunno, kid; why not separate the forces?"_

 _"that's... actually not a bad idea." Adrien quickly strode to the room where the triforce was kept, waiting for Hawkmoth to leave the room and join his mother for a meeting. He watched in horror as the masked man wished upon the relic, only to watch it split apart into three; "Mother! The Triforce has broken!" he cried out, shrinking and casting away the Triforce of courage to the outskirts of the kingdom, in search of the hero. Hawkmoth attempted to grab the other two pieces but was only able to reach the triforce of power before Adrien's mother arrived, outraged. The evil man took off with the piece, while Adrien picked up the triforce of wisdom, prepared to cast it away as well._

 _"Keep it, son," Queen Angeline told him, "The further apart the pieces of the triforce are, the more difficult it will be for Hawkmoth to retrieve them and make his wish."_

 _Adrien nodded and linked the triforce to the ring he wore._ 'Dark times are coming,' _he thought, staring at the empty pedestal,_ 'dark times indeed. Please, hero; come soon.'


	2. The Hero Is Chosen

Marinette walked along the streets of Ordon with her horse Epona. She waved to Alya, the mayor's daughter and her closest friend, as she headed to the ranch for work.

"Girl, what's that thing in your sash?" Alya asked, heading over to Mari. "It's glowing kinda bright."

Marinette looked at her, confused. "What..?" she asked, looking down at her sash, shocked to see a small, bright light being emitted from the folds. She pulled out whatever was buried in the cloth and froze; "A-A piece of the triforce?!" She squeaked. "Tikki, why is this here?! And why do I have it?!" The young ranch hand was starting to panic now.

Her fairy companion flew to her shoulder, inspecting the magical triangle. "The triforce of courage..." she mumbled, "Something must have happened at the castle, and Queen Angela had to separate the Triforce; And it chose you, Marinette! You must be the hero of legend!"

"Wait, hold on." Mari said, "Me? A hero? You must be crazy; I'm totally terrified of everything! Alya would be a much better hero than me!"

Alya tried to deny it, as excited as she was for her bestie, but got cut off by Chloe shoving her out of the way. "More like I'd be a better hero, better than any of you lame-os. Besides, the Prince would /much/ rather see me, I'm sure of it!" she snatched the piece of the triforce out of Mari's hand, only to see it stop glowing. "Hey, Marinette, you broke it!" she huffed, tossing it to Alya. "I'm out of here!" she flipped her hair and walked away from the two of them.

She caught it, but still it remained dim. "I think she was right, hun... this thing isn't glowing anymore." she handed it back to Marinette, and the light finally returned to it.

Tikki grinned at their stunned faces. "I told you, Marinette, Farore chose you! You really are the hero!" She spun with joy, though Mari looked significantly more worried.

"But..." the girl started, "But what if the Goddess made a mistake? What if I'm the wrong choice, Tikki?"

"Oh Marinette, the Goddesses don't make mistakes! you just have to believe yourself! You should go to Madame Bustier for sword training!"

"I... I-I... Are you really sure, Tikki? I'm scared..." Marinette looked down, Nervous. 'I could totally mess up and make everything worse...' she looked at the triforce and watched the glow, slowly feeling her confidence grow. "Alright... alright. Let's go, Tikki; if I have to be a hero, I want to get as much training as I can." The small fairy smiled as Marinette mounted Epona and let Tikki sit in her sash, riding off towards Madam Bustier.

Alya watched them leave with a small smile, her hand on her hip. "That girl is destined for great things, I just know it."


End file.
